Egress
by Curimuch
Summary: One hero had permission to leave; the other did not. One of them had a dream; the other was dreamless.
1. Chapter 1

The beautiful throne room was now in ruins.

"Your feelings, Touya... they were stronger than mine it seems."

"They weren't—I don't think." The defeated young man chuckled at his response. It encouraged Touya to continue. "It was a brain against heart kinda thing. Your heart is still bigger than mine. I felt strongly about my opinion... but I also fought to stop you from turning the blind eye to everyone."

N turned away and walked through the rubble, closer to the afternoon light that poured into the once dark room. Touya always had to look up when it came to N, and he watched him walk further away and higher. He himself kept his bucking knees from propelling him forward. N turned around; clothes tattered, skin cut... but there was a smile on his face.

"You're unsure too."

"Yes? I...thought I made that obvious?" A single brown brow furrowed as he crossed his arms. "You're still blind."

"I see..." He turned around again. "I don't understand myself, you don't understand _yourself_... yet we understand each other. So we fight to make what we see seen. Understood."

He turned his nose upward as he sternly stated, "I don't want you forgetting your friends."

"Stubborn..." When N turned his head, Touya turned his away and squeezed his sore arms. "Couldn't even if I tried... but..."

"Anything after 'but' is bull. What is it really?"

"...I don't know. What I 'should do' is something I have to decide for myself."

"At least you're not making some grand farewell speech like some tragic hero." He kept his head turned away as he stated this. He remained this way until he heard the cry of N's dragon. His head whipped around, and his arms lowered as he watched the dragon lower its head to N. He froze as he stared at the other man pet his companion. With the way they looked at each other, and the near year he had interacted with N, he knew there was a telepathic conversation being held between the two. Time felt like it was slipping by the more he silently watched. It felt like dejavu-but-not because of how recognizable this feeling was. It felt strong enough to make him take several paces forward unlike before. He took his hat off along with another step forward.

"Nat." When heads turned over in attention, he froze in place and held his hat over his chest. Like _before, _he felt like he had no time to stall, that he needed to act no matter what that 'act' was. He just hoped for the best. Like before. "Here." He now had a reason to keep moving forward up these unsteady stairs to N. He uncharacteristically swiped the black cap off his green hair. When he tip-toed afterward, he felt minor strain in his ankles. All for the gesture of putting his hat on N's head. He had his burgundy eyes closed as he put the black cap on his own and turned away. "Nuvema. Don't forget that either."

"I'm forgetful it seems."

Touya pulled the black cap further down his forehead by the beak as he walked away.

_This went much better than before had._


	2. Chapter 2

Touya couldn't believe he was outside of his house minutes away from midnight. He was readily equipped with a messenger bag. It was packed with basic necessities down to fresh pairs of underwear, but his knees were bent and the rest of him tense and unmoving. All he could really do was whisper, "Touko! Just...wait it out. One more month. I'm _sure_ Juniper will be here..."

"I'm not dealing with that control freak for another day! If Juniper does comes by we'll have to wait even more. I'm leaving." She pulled him by his bag strap. "C'mon, we can do it!"

"...Touko." He wasn't sure if he could, but he was very sure _she_ could. He remained grounded where he was. Knees bent, body still tense.

"I have plenty of pokeballs."

"No pokemon!"

"_Bro_, route 1 has nothing but Lillipup, Patrat, and Audino." He was still scrunched up like an awkward statue. She remained tall and determined, trying to synchronize her strong will into her twin—but it was having no effect.

"Sis..." He straightened up, but turned to the side. "...I'll cover for you." He squeezed his bag strap and turned completely around and away from her. "I know you can do it. I'll lag behind in meeting you unfortunately... But when I see you again, I'll be more able than burdening."

"Touya...C'mon, man. We can _both _go."

"You have the immediate drive. Go. I don't have it right now, I would just weigh you down."

"...I'll mail you the coolest post cards I find, okay?" She bit her bottom lip and turned completely away as well. She could've run right at that moment, but she too got stuck for awhile.

She didn't run away until she heard him take his first step the other way.

**A/N: The short length is exclusive to these two introductory chapters. There is a third part before the story officially begins. There's a parallel flow I'm trying to create with the three introductory chapters. A light, dark, and 'middle' in these three chapters. It is a long (adventure) fic, it just has a strange introduction I think. **

**It's Touya and N's story, even though we'll tag along behind Touya primarily. Future notes to come as this progresses.**


End file.
